Semper Fidelis
by chameleon75
Summary: John calls on an old friend for a favor.


**Semper Fidelis**

Author: Chameleon75

Rating: G

Characters: John Winchester, Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Pairing: none

Word Count:1381

Warnings: SPN/NCIS Crossover

Spoilers: None

Summary: John calls on an old friend for a favor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Just playing with some of the pretty toys from Supernatural and NCIS.

A/N: I read a prompt on L J (spn_cues) the other day "A SPN character is best friends with an NCIS agent" Challenge #60

*spn*

The lights were turned down low at this ungodly hour of the night. Looking for any sign of life within the residence, John detects movement coming from what has to be a basement window. He heads up to the front door and knocks.

After hearing no movement on the other side of the door he tries the handle and is surprised when the door silently swings open. He cautiously steps over the threshold noting there are no salt lines, no locks engaged and no rugs that could conceal a pentagram. Shaking his head at the pure lack of protection, he quietly closes the door and engages the lock. At least that amount of protection will deter human interruptions ensuring privacy on the most basic level.

Slowly placing his footsteps against the wooden floors John quickly determines that there is no one upstairs or the main floor of the house. Locating the door leading to the basement, he carefully opens it to find himself staring down the barrel of a 9mm.

"Good to know you have not completely lost your damned mind Gibbs." John drawls

Quickly retracting the pistol from John's forehead Gibbs replies "Why would you say that Winchester?"

"Your protection is nearly non-existent Jethro. No salt lines, no traps, locks not engaged…I bet you don't even have any kind of protection around besides your badge and your gun" John grumps

"That is all I have ever needed." Jethro shrugs and starts to head back into the basement. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sounds good" John replies

The basement looks more lived in that the rest of the house. There wood stacked against one wall, a small television quietly playing ZNN. A cell phone is lying on the counter beside a coffee cup. Obviously this area is where Jethro spends most of time when not working. Gibbs locates another coffee mug, blows out the sawdust, pours a couple of fingers of bourbon and hands it to John.

"What brings you to D.C. John?" Gibbs asked after taking a sip from his mason jar.

"I have a favor to ask." John admits

"Are you in any kind of legal trouble?"

"No… I have managed to keep ahead of the law. Do you remember meeting Dean and Sam in 1991? Given the situation and how you met them I would understand if you didn't remember them Jethro" John states

"Two little boys, respectful, called me sir…Yeah I remember them." Gibbs replies.

"I will be out of contact for an indeterminate amount of time. I am on the trail of something I have been hunting for over two decades. I want no interruptions on this last leg of this hunt. Here are current pictures of the boys" John digs out a photograph depicts Dean and Sam and hands it to Gibbs

"They are in the same line of work as me. They are hunting together now and I just wanted you to be aware of who they are and what they look like. If they should happen to cross paths with you or your team, cut them a break and help them if you are able too. I won't be around to assist them." John states

"You expect trouble with the boys in my part of the country?" Gibbs asks

"No but with this business you never know where or when trouble may happen. I have called in favors on both coasts plus in the north and south. I am just trying to set up some…contacts if the need should ever arise" John admits

"I will keep watch for them if they should ever get tangled up in D.C. John" Gibbs replies

"Thank you Jethro, I appreciate it" John replies then takes a sip of his whiskey

"Well, I have better be going I am sure you have to be at work in a few hours." John finishes his drink and stands up.

"I have some cold pizza and hot coffee upstairs if you want to catch up a little. Now that business is out of the way" Jethro replies with a small grin.

"I could eat. Lead the way." John sets the empty cup back where it was half hidden on the counter.

In the kitchen, Jethro slides the cold pizza out the refrigerator and divides the remaining pieces on two plates. He nukes the food and gets the coffee going. "Would you like coffee or soda with your pizza John?" he asks while maintaining very precise and economical movements around the small space.

"Coffee is fine thank you. I have a bit of a drive after I leave here so the caffeine will help" John admits "So Jethro, did you remarry?"

With a chuckle Gibbs relies "Yeah, three times so far. You remarry John?"

"No. With my line of work and raising the boys…I didn't have much time to date." John admits

The pizza and coffee is placed on the table along with forks and napkins. Both men are silent as they dig into the steaming meat lovers. After finishing the impromptu meal, Jethro picks up his mug and breaks the comfortable silence.

"Tell me a little about your boys John" Jethro asks

"Well, Dean is the oldest one. He is good with his hands. Works on vehicles in his downtime, and loves rock, classic cars and hunting. He has an instinct for the job. Sam earned a full ride to Stanford, but after his fiancé was killed he has decided to join Dean. Sam never was much on hunting but he is good at it. Book smart and knows how to find and research cases better than most hunters I know including myself. Between Dean's instincts and Sam's abilities…they make a very good team. Speaking of teams, how do you like your team members, still with Franks?"

"No, he retired to Mexico. I head up my own team now. I work with some of the most interesting and brilliant people in the field, wouldn't trade any of them." Gibbs admits

"High praise indeed, especially coming from you Jethro. They must be top notch to earn your respect. I remember your nickname back in barracks as being silent and deadly. I mistook that moniker for something very different until I finally met you face-to-face. That's when I realized you were a sniper and a man of few words." Both men chuckle after John admits that.

"Well Jethro, it's been nice catching up. I need to head out though. I have a couple hours of driving before I stop for the night and I don't want to keep you from your bed any longer. Thank you for the pizza, coffee and for agreeing to watch out for the boys. I do appreciate all it."

"No problem John. You can stop by anytime you are in the area. My door is always open." Gibbs states with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"No shit Jethro. Have I taught you nothing? Not locked, no salt lines, nothing to protect yourself and your home from those types of invaders. You of all people should know better" John mildly scolds.

"I got all the protection I need for now, my 9mm and your number." Gibbs states while grinning in his direction.

Grabbing a piece paper from his shirt pocket, John jots down a phone number and hands it to Gibbs. "Speaking of numbers, here's Dean's. If you should need any help, call him. The boys will be able to handle anything I could." John hands the paper to Jethro.

"Good to know John" Jethro replies.

John picks up his jacket and Gibbs follows him to the door. They shake hands at the doorway.

"It was good seeing you again Gibbs" John states

"Ditto, Winchester; let's do it again sometime" Jethro replies

"Next time…I will bring the pizza" John promises

All reviews are welcome and appreciated


End file.
